Wicked Game
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Raven has a nightmare where a demon warns her to "Beware the dead hour of the red moon" Having no clue why this creature is after her, she has no choice but to stand and fight. And pray her friends don't die. BBRae RobStar FalBoh
1. Prologue

**Maiden- I know this isn't my usual style, but I wanted to try a horror story featuring everybody's favorite super heros! Think of this like TT meets Paranormal Activity. And, as always, it features mine, Emma and Jac's Ocs. **

**Vanessa Roth (Falcon; Raven's twin sister)**

**Argyle Jaisons (AJ; Emma's OC)**

**Amanda Jaisons (Joy; AJ's sister)**

**Jhonen Moore (Bohusk; Jac's OC/ Falcon's Boyfriend)**

**Rachel Roth (Swift; Bohusk, Raven and Falcon's cloned sister)**

**For bios on them visit my profile or our joined profile 3OfAKind. **

Wicked Game

Prologue

Everything was still and silent. Just like the calm before a terrifying storm. The kind of eerie calm that would make one's hairs stand on end in suspense and heart pound in freight. But a dark teen didn't know what to feel at the given moment. She was sure she was asleep, but her mind didn't remember when she succumbed to slumber. Then, as if someone flipped on a light in a pitch black room, images were suddenly everywhere. Her feet were now ankle deep in a red sticky substance, the air was hot and humid. And the building she was inside of, was all but condemned. Claw marks and blood spatters were the only decoration among the rubble. The ceiling was caved in, windows were shattered and furniture was ripped to shreds. But what made the girl's blood run cold was the fact the building was void of life. Her empathic powers would certainly tell her if even a single moth was among the destruction. But she felt nothing. Violet eyes darted back and forth around the room, searching for any sign that her powers had told her wrong, but found nothing.

However, her senses told her something else was with her, although her powers couldn't pick up a life force. She felt it's presence. She placed the feeling as if a thousand eyes were staring at her.

"Come out!" she demanded, but for an odd reason, she couldn't hear her own voice. But she knew she'd spoken. Fore she'd felt her vocal chords vibrate with sound. She felt the presence speak, feeling the vibrations through her feet. Then, as if someone hit a mute button, all the sound she'd been deprived of, came rushing back. So much it caused the girl to feel light headed.

"Half-breed!" she heard it shout. The pool of red liquid she'd been standing in began to bubble. It was then she'd realized it was blood. That thought alone made her sick. From the bubbling mess came a creature of a vile nature. It had fangs that was easily half her height, black bones that were scarcely covered by patches of charred skin and claws that were almost too big for it's body. But what caught the girl's attention was the two garnet eyes staring at her.

"Half-breed." it said again. "Beware the dead hour of the red moon."

Rachel Roth screamed and shot up in bed. Her heart racing and blood pulsing through her in waves. She'd broken out in a cold sweat, causing her cropped violet hair to stick to her neck and forehead.

"It was just a dream." Raven muttered to herself, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. 2:45am read in green neon numbers. Still wanting to prove to herself this was all a dream, she shuffled out of bed and out into the corridor of Titans Tower. All was quiet, except for the soft hum of the security system. Her bare feet padded softly next door, opening the metal door slightly to peek inside.

An identical version of herself laid peacefully in the bed. Raven sighed in relief. At least her sister wasn't having the same dream. On the floor next to the bed was an inflatable mattress that was occupied by two other girls. One was of normal height, with ivory skin, and raven locks. The other was considerably shorter with mocha skin. Her boy-cut hair matched that of her sibling.

'_Falcon, AJ and Joy are safe.'_ Raven thought to herself as she willed her heart to calm down. '_Might as __well check on the others while I'm up.'_

The dark teen continued her trek to the next room. Easing the door open, she was met with Starfire's silhouette laying backwards on the overly plush pink bed. Next came Robin, then Cyborg, Swift, Bohusk, then Beast Boy. But when violet eyes scanned the messy room, no Beast Boy was to be found. Images of that horrid monster flashed through her mind's eye and horror was instantly restored to her. Running through Titan's Tower in just her black pj shorts and a purple t-shirt sounded like the perfect opening to Steven King's newest horror film. However, most of King's characters weren't equipped with unearthly powers. Her magic told her the changeling was a story above her, so she phased upwards.

Garfield was humming the chorus to 'Raise Your Glass' as he rummaged through the fridge for the tofu ribs that Cyborg had hidden from him. He was so caught in his tune he didn't hear his teammate phase through the floor.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted, the second her magic dispelled. Her outburst caused the boy in question to jump, thus hitting his head on the refrigerator.

"Oww!" he whined, holding his head in his hands, forcing back tears. "What the hell, Rae?" he asked once he'd found his voice.

"I thought you were in trouble..." she answered meekly, somewhat embarrassed by her irrational conclusion.

"The only trouble I'm in is this concussion you gave me!"

Raven sighed and drew closer, placing her hands atop his head. A bright blue glow immited from them, healing the slight bruise.

"So, mind telling me why you came bustin' in here like a bat outta hell?" Gar asked once the throbbing had subsided.

"I...had a dream..."

"Nightmare?" Raven nodded.

"I saw a monster...it told me to beware the dead hour of the red moon."

"I'm guessing this isn't one of your Wicked Scary induced dreams is it?"

"No. It felt so real...like it was trying to make contact with me from another world just so it could tell me this."

"Wanna wake Falcon and have a sayance or something?" Beast Boy half laughed, but Raven's intense stare made him clam up again.

"I'm serious Garfield. Someone...or something is after me. I don't know how, or why, but I'm not taking this lightly."

"I know, Rae. And you have me and the others behind you all the way."

Raven knew his words to be true, she could feel the sincerity radiating from him. But she couldn't help but feel worried. Her violet eyes then flickered to the clock on the microwave. 2:59am flashed in and out on the device. Her worry then graduated to panic. She had to warn them before it was too late.

"What's wrong?" the changeling asked, noticing the change in Raven's face.

"The dead hour." she whispered. "It's said to be the hour when demons can cross over and walk free among us...it starts at 3 in the morning."

Beast Boy's head whipped around to see the digital numbers instantly change to 3:00am. The second they changed, the entire tower began to shake.

"Hit the deck!" Gar shouted, grabbing his teammate and pulled her to the floor and under the kitchen counter. The shaking wasn't steady like an earthquake, rather the rumbling shake that came from heavy footsteps. Raven felt a bad omen pass through her and she shivered. Something was in the tower. Something bad.

The shaking stopped, followed by a scream. It wasn't high pitched, so it wasn't female.

"Who was that?" Beast Boy asked, his ears perking high to check for the smallest of foreign sounds. Before he could recollect what happened, Raven was out of his grasp and running down the hallways. She skidded to a stop outside of Robin's room where all the Titans seemed to have congrigated. The door was ripped off the hinges and thrown against the far wall. She stopped in time to see her sister's boyfriend exit the now trashed room.

"Bird Boy's gone." Bohusk spoke gravely.


	2. Don't Scream

Wicked Game

Chapter 1- Don't Scream

Robin's mind seemed to stir before his body or eyes did. He deduced that this wasn't Titan's tower, just by the icy temperature and musty metallic scent of the place. Masked eyes slowly slid open to confirm his thoughts. His entire body was shackled to a metal table, immobilizing him. He tried pulling on the chains, but they held firm.

"Guys!" he called, voice slightly raspy. But he got no response.

"Your friends are not here, Robin." echoed a strange voice.

"Who are you! And why did you kidnap me!"

Instead of a verbal response, he felt something being shoved into his mouth. The hard little ball, secured with a tight band around his head, didn't permit him to talk.

"That's better, isn't it? Don't want you to alert someone now would we?"

Now the boy wonder was scared. He couldn't move, so he couldn't defend himself. He couldn't speak, so he couldn't call for help. He prayed that someone would find him soon.

!

!

!

"We've searched the city half a dozen times and still nothing!" Cyborg bellowed, bringing his fist down on the computer's keyboard.

"Whatever took Robin is still here." Raven announced, having just woken up from her meditation.

"You know what it is?" Beast Boy asked, slightly trembling. He was too aware of how horror movies like this usually turn out.

"Nope." Falcon replied, hovering beside her sister. Ivory hands pulled her white hood from her head, freeing her long violet hair. "But it's malevolent. My guess is it's a demon, since I can't seem to find a life source."

"Demon!" the green changeling squeaked, ducking between the two Roth's, hiding under Raven's cloak. "This shit is just like how Paranormal Activity goes! First strange things begin to happen and then an invisible monster starts to kill us off one by one!"

"This is NOT a horror movie, Garfield." Joy deadpanned from across the room. "It's life. And if this is a demon we're dealing with, then I'm sure between five sorceresses we can find a way to repel it."

"Easier said than done, Joy-bug." AJ chided, the smaller of the two sisters leaning against the kitchen table. "It depends on what kind of demon we're dealing with."

"I can try to contact it." Raven suggested, closing her eyes to fall back into her meditative trance. But within seconds, she was forced across the room, slamming into the far wall.

"What the hell!" Beast Boy screamed. "What was that!"

"Something horrible." Raven rasped, trying to sit up so Falcon could check her over. "I felt it when it shoved me. And it's strong."

"Now I am frightened." Starfire muttered, her hands clasped over her heart.

"Oh please!" Bohusk scoffed from the corner of the kitchen. The hazel eyed boy just now having jumped in the conversation in favor of tuning everything out with his iPod. "You're scared of a little ghosty when you live with two half demons and a half reaper?" he asked incrediously, gesturing to himself and the Roth sisters.

"Yes, but have you ever had to live with an actual demon?" Raven challenged. "Cause if you did, I highly doubt you'd still be alive."

"I'll have you know...!" he began, but was silenced by white manna covering his mouth. Falcon's saphire eyes and hands glowing with the same power, making her look all the more threatening.

"Enough." she snarled. "Bickering will not bring Robin back or help us get rid of whatever is in this tower."

"She's right." Cyborg agreed. "Do yall have any sort of book about this kind of thing?" he asked, eying the four eldest sorceresses.

"If we did, wouldn't you think we would've already whipped it out by now?" came Swift's icy reply. The youngest sorceress rolled her indigo eyes in annoyance.

"The only thing we know about demons are the things the Azarathian Monks taught us when we were little." Falcon chidded. "The dead hour the demon spoke of means the third hour of the night. Meaning 3 o'clock am. For that one hour, the doorways to Hell are at it's thinnest and some of the stronger demons are able to slip out. But when that hour is up, it may or may not return to Hell. Depending on how strong the abomination is. And judging by the vibes i'm getting right now, I'd say this thing is pretty strong."

To prove Vanessa's words true, the lights flickered off. A chill suddenly filled the air and the two Roths were then filled with dread.

"It's here." AJ squeaked, clinging to her sister as if her life depended on it. "I can feel it's aura."

The living room doors forcefully opened, bringing a wind of icy air. Everyone visably jumped when the creature began to distroy the kitchen. Swatting away pots, pans, chairs and dishes. The next to go was the sofa. Large claw marks seemed to appear out of no where on the supple leather. Raven could feel the thing drawing closer to her, but since it held no life force, she couldn't determine exactly where it was. Swfit seemed to know where it was headed and swiftly pushed Raven out of it's way. Only to get snared by an invisible force and drug out the room with blinding speed. The doors then snapped closed, locking everyone inside.

Cyborg tried to over ride the security system, but the creature was smart. It'd killed the power before attacking. So everything had to be opperated manually. Using his bionic strenght, along with Beast Boy's gorilla form, the two began to pry the door open. Once the opening was wide enough, everyone slipped out, one by one. Cyborg was the one to spot the spatter of blood on the floor.

!

!

!

Robin wasn't sure how long he'd been alone. Every second felt like an hour. He couldn't see anything but darkness and he couldn't hear much other than a few little creaks and cracks. For once in his life, Richard Greyson felt completely helpless. Whoever this new foe was, they weren't one to be reckoned with.

"Scared yet, mortal?" hissed the voice from earlier, startling Robin from his thoughts. The figure entered the room from what seemed like the shadows and placed a box on the floor in front of Robin. It appeared to be an ordinary television. "I know what you're thinking mortal, and the answer is yes. This is just a television. But do you know what it will show you?"

Robin shook his head best he could.

"Your friends' demise." the boy wonder's blood ran cold and he could swear his heart stopped for a split second. "I'm going to have a little fun with you Titans. The rules of the game are simple. I'm going to attack each of your pathetic friends, and each time they scream, you pay the price."


	3. Drop Dead

Wicked Game

Chapter 2- Drop Dead

Rebecca felt the creature's grasp around her and fought relentlessly to get free. But since the thing was strong and they were moving at such a speed, she found it difficult. Finally, with a large blast of her silver aura, she was dropped, landing on the floor of the basement.

"You want a fight?" she growled, the sheer amount of power she'd summoned making her gray cloak billow around her. "Well you got one!"

"You really think you can oppose me?" it replied. "Pitiful." The demon said no more as it swiped and clawed at the girl. Locks of her blackish purple hair were slashed from her head and gashes were made all across her torso and limbs. She screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear her. The instant her voice called out into the air, the attacks stopped.

"The more you scream, the more fun the game gets. But that doesn't mean I can't score some brownie points while I'm at it!"

Swift didn't have time to scream again before she felt herself blacking out.

!

!

!

"Oh my God..." Cyborg whispered, seeing the small puddle of blood on the carpet of the hallway.

"We must find our friend quickly!" Starfire commanded. "She is injured and alone with that beast!"

"We know, Star." AJ agreed, never taking her burgundy eyes away from the spatter of blood. "She's still in the tower, but that thing is screwing with my powers. So I can't determine exactly where she is."

"Then I suggest we split up." Joy spoke. "We can cover more ground in half the time."

"But that's exactly what it wants us to do!" Beast Boy all but screamed, flailing his arms about. "Makes it easier for it to pick us off!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Beast Boy's right." Raven agreed.

"So we search the entire tower, top to bottom, all together as a group?" Bohusk drawled lazily. The half-reaper boy had been boredly playing with his nail driven base ball bat since they'd gotten out of the living room.

"Exactly. So if that...thing comes for us, we'll be ready and have it out numbered."

"But we'll have it outnumbered anyway if we split up into groups of four." Joy insisted. Raven hesitated a moment, seeing as everyone was looking to her for answers. After all, she_ is_ Robin's second in command. She pondered the blue eyed mage's request and decided that the quickest way to find her adopted sibling _would_ be to split up. She didn't have to like it, but she decided to go with it. With Cyborg, Starfire, Joy and Beast Boy heading one way, Raven, Falcon, AJ and Bohusk headed the opposite.

!

!

"Seems your little friend screamed, boy." the creature hissed towards the Titan's leader. Robin was well aware of the fact. He'd watched Rebecca get attacked relentlessly. "Do you know what that means?"

If Richard thought he was afraid before, he was down right petrified now. Without even being seen by the boy, a needle imbedded itself in Robin's left shoulder, puncturing the main artery found there.

"Each time one of your little friends scream, I'll open another vein. You've got six main arteries running through both sides of your neck, both wrists and down each leg. If they're not careful, you'll eventually bleed out." With a dark laugh, the thing vanished again. Leaving Robin still trapped and now bleeding across his uniform and onto the floor. Robin knew he didn't have much time. Even the one opened vein could kill him if permitted to keep bleeding. He only hoped the Titans catch on to this game before it's too late.

!

!

!

"Might as well start here and work our way up." Cyborg told his half of the team as he shone his light into the basement.

"I am still unsure that we should be searching here for Swift." Starfire stated, wrapping her arms around herself in discomfort. The Tamaranian princess couldn't shake the feeling something, or someone, was watching them.

"That thing could've taken her anywhere." Joy replied, already descending down the stairs.

"Miss Gloom and Doom is right." Beast Boy chuckled. "Becks could be half-way to china by now." This earned him a firm slap to his head by the onyx haired empath.

"Shut up a sec." Cyborg called, having walked ahead of everyone. "I think I just heard somethin'."

The three other Titans fell silent, listening for whatever their friend heard. Beast Boy's pointed ears twitched at the almost inaudible sound.

"It sounds like moaning." he said, cupping a hand around his left ear to try and catch more of the sound. He silently led the others around a few corners, coming to a stop near the Christmas decorations. There, hidden behind a few large boxes, was Rebecca, clutching her bleeding torso.

"Swift!" the four Titans hollered upon seeing the missing girl. Joy immediately tended to her wounds, sealing up the deepest gashes first.

"What happened?" Starfire asked, kneeling beside the sorceress.

"That thing grabbed me and drug me down here." Swift deadpanned, glaring at the Tameranian. "It attacked me, but stopped the second I screamed."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dunno."

"I've sealed her skin where it'd been broken." Joy stated, healing the last of the cuts. "But I'm concerned about this black residue around the edges of the cuts."

"Must be somethin' off the thing's claws." Rebecca replied.

"Maybe. Better take you to the med bay so we can be sure."

"But why would I do that, when I finally have you right where I want you?" Swift's smile became wide, and fanged. Her indigo eyes then flashed to blood red. Silver aura shot forth from her hands, trapping everyone where they stood.

"Mortals are so gullible." she sneered in a voice that was much darker.

"What have you done with our friend!" Starfire demanded, her eyes glowing with anger.

"I borrowed her body so I can show you a little trick."

"Haven't you already tricked us enough for one day?" Joy seethed.

"Oh no. This trick is much more...disturbing." she grinned malevolently once more before snatching a box cutter from atop one of the boxes. She drug the instrument up and down both arms, leaving a trail of red in it's wake. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Joy and Starfire watched wide eyed. Unable to speak as their friend slowly killed herself. With one last slash to her tender throat, her eyes rolled back in her head and her magic failed. She fell uselessly to the floor, blood still pouring from her arms and throat.


	4. Between Heaven and Hell

Wicked Game

Chapter 3- Between Heaven and Hell

It was like she was weightless. Like her body no longer existed. Her mind was still sharp and stable, but she couldn't _feel_ or _see_ anything. The girl tried to call out, but her voice failed. And the scene around her was completely white. Rebecca tried to recall how she'd come to be like this, but came up empty handed. The last thing she remembered was screaming out in pain, and then, nothing. It was like someone pressed a pause button right when the scene was changing. Swift had no clue how much time had passed before color and shape returned to her. Without warning, she found herself standing in a field of lush grass, decorated with a few apple trees. Her body still felt weightless, but at least she could_ see_ herself.

"Rebecca." called a voice. It was incredibly soft, yet warm. Swift blinked a few times and a woman appeared before her, seemingly out of nowhere. She was an ethereal kind of beautiful. Dressed solely in white, with violet hair that matched that of her 'sisters.' Wise almond eyes caught Rebecca's own indigo ones.

"Who are you?" Swift asked, finally hearing her own voice.

"My name is Arella, young one." she spoke.

"Weird...that's my middle name."

"I know. You were named by my daughters."

"You're Raven and Falcon's mom?" Swift asked with indigo eyes wide and curious. Arella nodded. "But you're dead!"

"Indeed I am. Trigon's wrath did not escape me nor my home world."

"So if you're dead, how am I talking to you? Does that mean I'm dead too?"

"For the time being, my child." Arella sighed sadly. "This is what mortals call Purgatory. This is neither Heaven nor Hell, rather a holding point. Souls are stored here until it's decided what to do with them."

!

!

!

Argyle carefully strode behind Raven, Falcon and Bohusk. The garnet eyed sorceress couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was scared. More so than she'd ever been. The force the Titans were dealing with was unlike any they'd faced before. AJ would jump at the least little sound anything made. Whether it be the walls settling, or one of the girls' boots clacking on the linoleum. Falcon noticed the strange behavior of her best friend and stopped short.

"Everything okay, AJ?" she asked, concern etched across her ivory features. Vanessa's call fell on deaf ears, not hearing a word the elder spoke. "AJ?" Falcon called, a little louder. AJ snapped out of her trance, but ended up knocking her best friend to the floor with a burst of red aura.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" AJ screeched.

"Of course not." Falcon deadpanned, pulling herself up and straightening out her white cloak. "Cause calling your name like twice is considered 'sneaking'."

"What's got you so worked up, kid?" Bohusk asked. AJ looked up at the hazel eyed boy, and he could see the uneasiness clearly in the British Mage.

"I feel that _thing_ watching us."

"I'm not worried about that right now." Raven stated. "Swift is our main priority."

The other three nodded in agreement, resuming their search. In ten minutes time, the four had searched the top half of the tower without any luck. Not even another clue to proving the girl was still alive.

"Ugh, I give up." Falcon moaned, falling to her knees atop the roof. "Unless the others have found her, I doubt she's still here."

"Didn't that demon say 'beware the dead hour of the red moon'?" Bohusk asked, his hands kneeding his girlfriend's shoulders gently. The violet haired girl practically purred in satisfaction. "So what _is_ the red moon?"

"It's a lunar eclipse." Raven replied. "It's when the earth is between the sun and moon." Violet eyes widened in realization. "That's it! That bastard is waiting until me and Falcon are powerless!"

"What the hell you talkin' about girl?" the hazel eyed boy stared at Raven as if she'd grown a second head.

"Falcon and I draw power from the moon and sun. If the earth is between the two, we don't have any magic. That thing is waiting until the dead hour, when the eclipse is set to happen, to make it's final strike."

"Even if you two are powerless, there's still six of us left." AJ reasoned.

"Doesn't matter. You and Joy aren't powerful enough without Swift to seal away this strong of a demon. And since she's M.I.A at the moment, we're basically defenseless."

"Don't make us out to sound weak!" Argyle demanded, standing as tall as her five foot even stature would allow her.

"You know I don't mean to offend you, AJ." Raven sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You and your sister are plenty powerful, I realize that. But without Swift's power to aid you, yours and Joy's magic isn't enough." Raven was then cut off by her comunicator. She flipped it open, barely making out Joy's face in the dark background.

"We found Swift." she whispered, emotionless. Raven knew the elder British girl was usually void of any emotion, but something told her there was a reason for it this time.


	5. Dear Agony

Wicked Game

Chapter 5- Dear Agony

Joy gently closed her communicator, icy blue eyes staring at Swift's unresponsive body in horror. The eldest Jaison could only imagine how the Roth sisters would react to this.

"Speak of the devil." she whispered to herself, sensing the other four Titans phase through the roof.

"Where is she?" Raven asked, on edge because no one would look her way. Rachel's heart almost stopped when she spotted Rebecca on the floor, covered in blood.

"Oh my Azar." she gasped, kneeling next to her fallen sibling.

"That creature possessed her." Starfire offered, emerald eyes glistening with tears.

"It made Swift cut her self up with a box cutter." Beast Boy finished, holding up the murder weapon. The changeling swore he saw the violet mage's eyes flicker black for a split second. Then again, he really couldn't blame her. Raven had always had trouble with emotions, so Beast Boy was unsure how the dark girl would handle a death in the 'family'. Trembling ivory hands gently traced over Swift's pulse point, finding nothing.

"Did she at least fight back?" the sorceress whispered.

"We do not know." Starfire responded with a choked sob, tears finally pouring over and running down her cheeks. "Perhaps we should find our friend a final resting place?"

"She has a point, Raven." Vanessa keeled down to face her twin sister, being mindful to keep her sight away from her murdered younger. "Let's move her upstairs."

With a sigh, black aura lifted Rebecca's corpse, setting a course for the living room.

!

!

!

The air inside Robin's chamber was silent and still. All except for the occasional 'drip drop' sound his blood made when it fell from the open vein in his shoulder. It was hard to see, but the boy wonder deduced that he'd lost about six ounces of the life giving substance. If this progressed, he'd surely pass out soon.

"Well that was fun." came that demonic voice Robin had grown to hate. "Poor, pitiful little girl didn't stand a chance." it laughed.

"What did you do?" Robin demanded, his breathing becoming labored.

"Oh, just had a bit of amusement...at Swift's expense."

Richard knew what it meant. Swift was dead. His entire being went ice cold, and not from the lack of heat. Although it'd always been a possibility, seeing as his team put their lives on the line every day, Robin never really thought one of his friends would actually die.

"What do you want from us?"

"I require nothing from you, mortal. All I seek is a little entertainment...and perhaps your lives."

"But why. Why us?"

"I am a being of hell, boy. I feed on others for nourishment. And your team is ripe for the picking. Such a collection of beings, so much variety and so many rare delicacies. Especially those two half demons."

"Raven and Falcon." Robin gasped.

"Precisely. They have no right to call themselves demons. They're a disgrace to us. Trigon should be ashamed to have sired such pathetic creatures."

"They're not pathetic!" Robin screamed, using most of his depleting strength. "Those two are angels in my opinion. They're not like you and your kind. Raven and Falcon have spent their entire lives trying to live down their demon heritage, trying to help people and protect the weak. And they've done a pretty damn good job of it! You have no right to speak of them like that!"

"Struck a nerve I see..." the demon mused. "However, I will say this, those two are the most powerful you have to offer. So they will have to go first, and when the red moon shines, my plan WILL come to fruition."

"What do you mean 'red moon'."

"You're not very bright are you? Pity...here I thought I was finally getting a worthy victim. The red moon is an eclipse of the sun. When the earth passes between it and the moon. And since those two witches draw power from both deities, they'll be powerless to stop me."

"But you still have the others to account for!"

"Technicalities. They'll easily be dealt with."

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you. They'res more than just two mages in that tower."

"If you're referring to those two Celtic sorceresses, they're about as threatening as a rat. Folklore and superstitions will not save any of you!"

!

!

!

Raven laid her team mate's body on the window sill above the computer. The dawn's light painting Rebecca's ghostly white face a healthy color. Black/violet locks still shimmered, giving her the appearance of slumber. But the eldest Roth knew better.

"It's just like Beast Boy said..." Argyle spoke, still looking rather spooked. "That...thing...starts to pick us off one by one."

"This isn't a horror movie, AJ." Raven deadpanned.

"Might as well be." Vanessa replied, her eyes glowing the same shade of red as Swift's had.

"It got Falcon too!" Cyborg bellowed, ready-ing his sonic cannon for attack.

"Vanessa, you have to fight it!" Raven called, hoping to get through to her sister.

"The only thing I'm fighting is you!" Falcon growled. Her hands glowed with her white aura, using it to encase each of the Titans and pin them to the opposite wall. Raven, however, was able to break free.

"Let my sister go!" she demanded, standing her ground and trying to look as threatening as possible.

"No, I don't think I will." the demon laughed. "This body is rather nice, seeing as it has all the powers you have."

"We're evenly matched. We can't defeat each other!"

"Maybe I can't kill you, but your little friends are another story." Falcon's grip on the others tightened to the point of pain. They fought against the restraints, uselessly.

"Don't struggle." Raven warned them. "The more you move, the tighter it'll get."

"Easier said than done, Rae." Beast Boy replied, breathlessly.

"Just hold on a little longer...Joy, AJ, can you break out?"

"What do you think we've _been_ doing!" Joy spat, her eyes glowing bright blue.

"Nessa's magic is tricky." AJ groaned, her eyes glowing red with aura. "If she's at her full strength, her manna is almost unbreakable. You've gotta wear her down somehow!"

"Don't see how that's possible." Bohusk scoffed. "If you hurt her, she'll just heal herself. Remember, she's got some of my blood in her from when Number 13 tried to kill her a year ago. She can regenerate just like I can."

"So in other words, you're screwed!" Falcon chuckled. In the blink of an eye, she was right in front of Raven, and landed a solid punch to her sister's stomach. Sending her flying backwards, hitting part of the sofa.

"If you wanna play rough, that's fine by me." Raven said, hoisting herself up and unleashing an ungodly amount of manna. Her aura took on the shape of a raven before striking her sister. It knocked the white cloaked girl back a few feet, but she still stood strong.

"I don't play rough, my dear." Falcon grinned wickedly. "I play dirty." she outstretched her hand towards the team and began to strangle them even further. Starfire was the first to cry out.

"And that's my cue." Falcon's magic suddenly dissipated and everyone was set free. Vanessa's red eyes returned to their normal sapphire hue, stumbling on wobbly legs. Bohusk was at her side instantly, holding her upright.

"You okay, Ness?" he asked.

"Yeah...Other than disturbed from being used as a puppet." she visibly shivered in disgust.

"Does anyone else think it was weird that that thing released Falcon right after Starfire screamed?" Joy asked, arms folded over her chest in thought.

"Yeah, I was wonderin' the same thing." Cyborg answered. "Cause Swift said that thing stopped attacking once she screamed too."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Who knows." Raven spoke. "But I have a feeling it's playing some sort of game with us...and Robin."


	6. Fear, Pray, Die

**Maiden- I know i've been total MIA. Work has been kicking my ass lately and I barely find enough time to sleep, let alone update stories. Hope this is worth the wait!**

Wicked Game

Chapter 6- Fear, Pray, Die

Sunlight washed over the Titan's living room like a security blanket. Maybe because that's exactly what it was. The sun kept the demon at bay, so the Titans were safe...for now. Everyone was spaced out across the expanse of the room. All either asleep or trying to find the peace of mind to sleep. Falcon, however, was huddled on a piece of sofa with her white cloak wrapped around her. She sat utterly still except for a few random shivers. Her sapphire eyes fixated on nothing in particular. However, her mind was in chaos. Her emotions had no clue how to deal with being taken over by an evil incarnation.

Her multicolored counterparts ran amok, while the real Falcon tried to calm them but to no avail. She could still feel that being's control over her. She could still feel it's presence within her. And she could do nothing to stop it. She'd thought about sealing her powers with one of AJ's charms, but that would only make that thing's job easier. An hour later, she'd regained enough of her mental stability to take in her surroundings. She noticed the others stirring, but not quite waking. Jhonen was the first to move. His insomnia, something he'd been battling since he was a child, didn't let him get much rest.

"You should sleep." he said gently, not wanting to bring his girlfriend out of her thoughts too fast. If she was startled, her powers could potentially collapse the tower. Falcon merely shook her head. "You need to rest, Nessa."

"I'm fine, Jhonen." she replied curtly. "I just need to meditate."

The half reaper sighed and moved away, giving his girlfriend the space she needed. Falcon closed her eyes and chanted her mantra, hoping this would calm her frayed nerves. A few minutes into her ritual, visions began to take over. She saw Robin chained to a slab of metal with blood pouring from two wounds in either shoulder. She saw two evil blood red eyes staring at her, seeming to laugh tauntingly. But what scared her the most was the monster's actual form. A large hellish beast that was pitch black. It oozed a dark liquid from it's gaping fanged mouth. She could see it's skeleton clearly, only covered by a small spance of charred skin. Random bits of information began to flow into the girl's mind along with more disturbing images. She awoke with a blood churning scream, falling over onto the floor and waking everyone from slumber.

"Dude!" Beast Boy howled. "What the hell?"

"Get away from me!" Falcon all but screamed. "Go back to hell where you belong!"

Her white aura shot from her body in every direction. Destroying what was left of the Titan's living room and forcing everyone back into the opposing wall.

"What's going on!" Cyborg bellowed, arms up in front of his face to deflect some of Falcon's attacks.

"That thing is in her mind!" Raven answered, putting a shield up to protect everyone from her sister's wrath. "It's causing her to go insane because she's terrified of it."

"If I can get close enough without her killing me, I can seal her powers." AJ chimed.

"If you seal her powers, she'll slip into a coma. And we can't risk that, seeing as this beast is still loose."

Jhonen put his hand on AJ's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Seal her powers. It's daylight, so that demon can't touch us right now. We can find a way to wake her up before night fall."

"But that's dangerous." the small empath replied.

"Trust me. She needs to rest, other wise her mind will be gone for good."

AJ resisted for a moment before a determination shone through her ruby eyes. Summoning her red aura, she broke through Raven's shield and forced her way through Falcon's attacks to chant a spell and touch the chakra on the older girl's forehead. Falcon's eyes went blank before her body went limp, falling into her best friend's arms.

AJ's garnet eyes went wide and her blood ran cold instantly. Falcon's long violet hair turned brown and her skin darkened a few shades until it looked beige.

"What did you do, AJ!" Joy shouted at her sister.

"I...I just tried to seal her powers." The smaller stammered.

"You turned her human!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Now what are we gonna do?" Raven groaned. "She can't defend herself against that beast! And we're down one power source. So how do you propose we seal away that thing?"

AJ only looked away in shame.

!

!

!

Raven's violet eyes were locked on her sister's rising and falling chest. It was strange seeing Falcon like this. Yes, they'd all worn holorings at one point or another, but knowing that this isn't a mirage only made it more real. Jhonen had placed his girlfriend on a longer part of the destroyed sofa, letting her sleep for the time being.

"So, we gonna turn her back to normal?" Cyborg asked, placing a heavy robotic hand on the eldest Roth's shoulder.

"No clue." Raven breathed. "I can look in my books, but I believe she's gonna have to break out of this herself."

"But how? She doesn't have her powers anymore."

"She still has her powers, they're just dormant. AJ locked them so Falcon can't access them."

"But how is she gonna unlock em?"

"That, I don't know."

Raven sighed and closed her eyes, allowing them to rest a moment. When she opened them again, she saw Beast Boy crouched over the window sill. He seemed to be shaking. Rachel floated over to her green team mate, seeing Swift's tiny body laying on the white surface. The sunlight washing in through the window highlighted the violet in her black hair. She merely looked asleep.

"It isn't over Rae." the changeling whispered, having heard the mage come up behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"Becca isn't the only one who's gonna die..."

"How do you know that?" Raven asked, somewhat shocked.

"Animals can sense things. This demon isn't gonna be satisfied until at least half of us are gone...and I think it wants you and Falcon." Garfield turned around to show his red rimmed green eyes, a sure sign he'd been crying. He suddenly launched forward, grabbing onto the oldest Roth in a tight hug.

"Please, don't leave me..." he sobbed in a small voice.

"You're right about it wanting me, Gar. But I'm not going anywhere." she lifted his chin up and gave him a sincere smile.

!

!

!

A wicked smile crawled across the beast's face. Listening to Robin's pained breathing and struggling was just music to it.

"Having fun yet, boy?" it hissed.

"Tons." Robin threw, sarcastically.

"I know I'm having the time of my fucking life!" the beast cackled. "Thanks to that stupid Celtic witch, the Sun's incarnation can't access her powers! She's a pitiful human!"

"You mean Falcon? What happened to her!"

"Like I said you fool, the small Celtic girl charmed her. Your dear friend is gone, only her human side remains."

"That doesn't matter!" Robin shouted back, trying to sound as intimidating as he could, given his predicament. "My team is plenty strong with or without their powers!"

"Let's see if you're still singing that song when I get back."

The creature laughed and was gone again. Leaving Robin still tied up and blood still gushing from his two wounds.

!

!

!

daylight was limited now. The Titans had less than two hours left until nightfall. So it goes without saying that nerves were high now. Cyborg had salvaged what was left of the food supply and practically forced everyone to eat.

"Yall are gonna need every bit of strength you can get tonight." he reasoned. AJ sat curled in a ball next to Joy on the floor near the door. Silently munching on an apple. Every so often, garnet eyes would flicker over to Vanessa's motionless body. The small Celtic girl knew sealing Falcon's powers was the only way to save her best friend from this beast, but that didn't stop Argyle from feeling horrible. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the sun had finally set. The second afterward, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Due to a ghastly voice animating from Vanessa's mouth.

"That was a cute trick you pulled." Falcon's body stood on wobbly legs. Like a puppet being handled by a child. "But you're even more pathetic than I first thought if you think sealing this girl's powers will save you!"

"Get out of my sister!" Raven screamed, black aura sparkling around her.

"And why would I do that? I rather enjoy fucking with you children." Vanessa laughed, raising a hand. Black energy swirled and swished until several smaller demons were sitting by her feet. "Besides, I haven't introduced you to my pets yet!"

The Titans were both shocked and disgusted by these creatures. They were smaller versions of the beast Falcon told about. Solid black, rotting and dripping flesh and piercing red eyes. Jhonen shot the four beasts with his lightning blasts, easily defeating them.

"Break Nessa's powers free! Now!" he yelled at AJ. The girl was frightened, but nodded her head. Ruby manna surged through her fingertips and hit Falcon square in the forehead. The dispelling seem to work for a moment. Just as it seemed Vanessa was fighting the beast off, she fell to the floor, unmoving.

Cyborg was by her side in an instant, scanning her body for any signs of life.

"She's gone."


End file.
